


Inter Pocula

by Mary_Eagle_Med



Series: OS Dramione [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Muggle Life, POV Draco Malfoy, University
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Eagle_Med/pseuds/Mary_Eagle_Med
Summary: Una botella de Ginebra, unos cigarros y muchas preguntas.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: OS Dramione [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181171
Kudos: 1





	Inter Pocula

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, leyentes! No me pregunten qué es esto, yo no lo sé. Sólo lo escribí para el reto #FicFromArt de la página FanFics Dramione.
> 
> Esto no está beteado y, ¡sorpresa!, lo escribí dictándole a Word. Así que culparé al programa de cualquier error.
> 
> Recuerden dejar su review.
> 
> Enjoy!

Él sabía por qué estaba ahí.

Entendía que ya no merecía seguir viviendo en el mundo mágico. Y aprendió a valorar el muggle, aunque no le terminaba de gustar.

Por suerte, o por Potter, no le quitaron su varita además de invitarlo amablemente a autoexiliarse como consecuencia de sus pecados.

Sí, él lo merecía. Cometió crímenes que debía pagar y, pensaba, la paga era justa.

Sin embargo, no sabía porque ella estaba ahí.

Nunca lo entendió. Y nunca se había atrevido a preguntárselo.

La había visto, a lo lejos, caminando de un edificio a otro en la universidad. Alguna vez, se toparon en la fila de los locales de comida. Muchas veces, la pilló en la biblioteca, ya sea estudiando, buscando libros o trabajando como ayudante del bibliotecario.

Incluso se habían encontrado en algunos lugares fuera de la universidad, en Londres muggle.

Para él, ella era un enigma.

¿Por qué escapar de un mundo dónde eres un héroe, donde la gente te admira, dónde eres reconocido y amado? ¿Por qué escapar al anonimato?

¿De qué escapaba Granger realmente?

Draco no lo podía entender.

Por supuesto, como él a ella, ella lo había visto a él. Y, para su sorpresa, no lo había desconocido. Al principio, un asentimiento de cabeza fue suficiente para hacerle saber que lo había reconocido. Él respondió igual. A la tercera coincidencia en los pasillos de la biblioteca, ella lo saludó con un movimiento de mano que él, sin darse cuenta, imitó. Con el paso de los meses, se sumó una sonrisa a sus saludos en sus encuentros.

Recuerda perfectamente cuando le dijo «Hola» por primera vez, después de tanto tiempo sin siquiera dirigirse una palabra mal intencionada.

Ella había estado ocupando el puesto del bibliotecario. Sentada en el mostrador, leía un libro grande mientras tomaba apuntes con su bolígrafo. Draco se había fijado que la punta de éste estaba mordida.

Él se acercó sigiloso y dejó con cuidado un libro que necesitaba frente a Granger. Ella levantó sus ojos. Marrones y dorados. ¿Fue idea suya o esos ojos se iluminaron al verlo?

Con voz firme, pero amigable, lo saludó.

—Hola, Malfoy, ¿quieres llevarte este libro?

Se sintió como si no hubiese pasado nada de tiempo y, a la vez, demasiado. Ya no había hostilidad entre ellos, pero seguían siendo… ellos.

Desde entonces, empezaron a hablar. Y, sin percatarse, se volvieron casi amigos. Compartían algunos intereses, como las matemáticas y la política. Ella le enseñó mucho el mundo muggle. Él le habló de lo que no conoció del mágico.

Ella lo ayudó a descubrir que el mundo muggle también era, en cierto modo, fascinante.

Él le rebatió que nada se comparaba al mágico.

Pero, a pesar de que sus conversaciones siempre llegaban a ese tópico, Draco nunca le preguntó qué hacía allí. Nunca te atrevió. Quizás porque ella tampoco lo hizo.

Ahora, viéndola sentada en los escalones fuera del salón de eventos de la universidad, pensativa y observando los jardines, se preguntó si sería un buen momento para hacerlo.

—¿Muy aburrida la fiesta para ti, Granger? —preguntó, bajando los escalones hacia ella.

La joven miró hacia arriba y sonrió de lado.

—Si no hay fuegos artificiales de los Weasley, entonces no hay diversión para mí —respondió con burla.

El rio despacio y se sentó junto a ella en el escalón.

—Conozco otras formas de diversión —dijo Draco, entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo con malicia.

—Ilústrame —pidió ella, como si supiera lo que él le iba a mostrar.

Draco sacó un pequeño frasco del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta muggle y, con un _Engorgio_ , lo hizo crecer hasta demostrar que era una botella de Ginebra encogida.

—Oh, ese tipo de diversión —replicó Granger con fingida sorpresa, quitándole la botella de las manos, abriéndola con un toque de varita y dándole un sorbo.

—Las damas primero —se burló él, recibiendo de vuelta a la botella para tomar un sorbo también.

—Gracias. Es mágico, ¿verdad? —preguntó, señalando con la mano la botella. Él asintió—. ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

Draco sonrió con astucia.

—Tengo mis contactos y… un mago nunca revela sus secretos. O eso dicen por aquí.

Entonces, del mismo bolsillo donde había guardado la botella, sacó una cajetilla de cigarros. Un mal hábito que había adquirido para manejar su ansiedad. Aunque, en realidad, creía que sólo se la había aumentado.

—¿Me das uno? —escuchó que Granger le preguntaba.

Él, un tanto sorprendido de que ella también fumara, le tendió un cigarro. Ella, al recibirlo, le rozó, tal vez sin querer, los dedos.

Se le puso la piel de gallina.

Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que se tocaron. Seguro fue en el Hogwarts, años atrás. Seguro fue seguido de un insulto suyo.

Vio cómo la joven se llevaba el cigarro a los labios.

Reparó en que estos era gruesos y rojos.

Se le secó la boca.

Inclinándose, le acercó el encendedor prendido y calentó la punta del cigarro con la llama.

Estaban tan cerca que podía oler el shampoo de su cabello, contar los lunares de su cuello.

Por el rabillo del ojo, supo que ella lo miraba con curiosidad.

Lamentó un poco tener que alejarse cuando su cigarro prendió. Procedió a encender el suyo, aún sintiendo la mirada escrutadora de Granger.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, entonces, la joven.

Draco le devolvió la mirada.

Claro, ella debía ser la primera en preguntar.

—¿Estoy en la fiesta anual de la universidad? —aventuró él.

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso.

—Me echaron, Granger. Me echaron por ser mortífago —respondió con un tono más duro del que pretendió.

—Lo sé —dijo ella, sin inmutarse—, pero me pregunto por qué no te fuiste a Estados Unidos u otro país donde empezar otra vez tu vida sin dejar la magia.

—No la he dejado —precisó él, mostrándole la varita.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

Él suspiró.

—Porque no se me ocurrió a donde más ir. Y no quería estar tan alejado de mis padres.

Ella asintió y exhaló una bocanada de humo al tiempo que apartaba la mirada y volvía a dirigirla hacia los jardines de la universidad.

Draco se quedó contemplando su cabello suelto y de león. Su vestido morado ajustado que, al estar sentada, dejaba a la vista sus piernas morenas. Su maquillaje sutil y preciso. Sus labios gruesos y rojos, los que apretaban, otra vez, el cigarro mientras ella sorbía.

—¿Por qué estás tú aquí, Hermione?

Ella dejó escapar una bocanada de humo antes de responder.

—Porque estaba cansada de luchar.

Él no entendió a qué se refería, pero tampoco se atrevió a presionar. En cambio, le tendió otra vez la botella de Ginebra.

Y ella, con una sonrisa sincera, la recibió.

**Author's Note:**

> kudines y comentarines son apreciados


End file.
